Song Shuhang/Skills
Song Shuhang practiced the arts from different systems yet he isn’t part of any of those systems. Body Tempering Arts Holy Ape Dragon Strength Divine Art :: Main Article: Holy Ape Dragon Strength Divine Art One of the top two body tempering arts in All Heavens and Myriad Realms. Song Shuhang obtained this art from a Beast Realm’s white-haired cultivator. Song Shuhang has a very high affinity and compatibility with this art. Even since Song Shuhang started to practice this art, he obtained an ape phantom on daily basis, when other practitioners needs more than ten years just to obtain one. This art mutated and assimilated with 《''Ruism’s Buddha’s Warrior Body''》, resulting with the ape phantoms wearing scholar robes and holding a Ruism sutra. Ruism’s Buddha’s Warrior Body :: Main Article: Ruism’s Buddha’s Warrior Body One of the top two body tempering art in All Heavens and Myriad Realms. Song Shuhang obtained this art from the secretive Solitary Saint Pond. This art was personally chosen for Shuhang and deemed as the most compatible with him by the Sage’s legacy. This art mutated and assimilated with 《''Holy Ape Dragon Strength Divine Art''》, providing scholar robes and Ruism sutras to the ape phantoms. Steel Hand Eye Arts Pregnancy Gaze of the Left Eye A skill taught to Shuhang by the Sage. This skill gave Shuhang his notorious reputation in All Heavens and Myriad Realms. Embryo Gaze of the Right Eye A skill obtained by Shuhang after he finished his Profound Demon Sermon. Fist Arts Buddha’s Warrior Foundation Fist Technique 《''Buddha’s Warrior Foundation Fist Technique''》 was taught to Shuhang by Medicine Master as a payment for observing on how Shuhang prepares the Simplified Body Tempering Liquid and the Poisonous Dragon Grass gift. Karmic Virtue Song Shuhang’s strength of Karmic Virtue was so strong that it even impressed Northern Great Emperor, who was known as one of the top five strongest powerhouse in the Ancient Heavenly Court. Even if Shuhang didn’t receive any additional strength of Karmic Virtue for his Saint Sermon, it was speculated that his pre-existing strength of Karmic Virtue already strong enough to withstand the Heart Demon’s tribulation. Ever since then, Song Shuhang’s strength of Karmic Virtue keep on increasing non-stop. * Ksitigarbha Ferries the Soul * Law of Salvation Movement Arts Virtuous Noble Travels For Ten Thousand Miles Level: Second Stage This art was taught to Song Shuhang by White as part of rewards for receiving and guiding him experiencing the mortal world. Sky Walking Strength Level: Third Stage Sabre Arts Heaven Scorching Flame Sabre 《''Heaven Scorching Flame Sabre''》 is Scarlet Firmament’s signature move, and personally taught to Song Shuhang during an Entering Dream. When used with either Scarlet Firmament Sword or Nine Paths Phoenix Sabre, the attack strength can easily achieve Eighth Stage level. Inverted Scale Sabre Technique * Dragon Dance Form * Dragon Scale Form * Inverted Scale Form Blast Sabre Controlling Sabre – Moonlight Sabre Escape – Overlord Thunder Arts Charging Art A technique created by Mad Sabre Three Waves, it was improved by White for Song Shuhang. Thunder Palm Level : Third Stage This technique was simplified, improved and optimized by White for Song Shuhang. Despite being a Third Stage art, Shuhang can use this art when he just a First Stage cultivator. Heavenly Master Genuine Technique: Thunder Technique Chapter * A Thunder * Two Thunder * Three Thunder * Four Thunder * Five Thunder Thunderlight Finger __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Song Shuhang